


Change

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [39]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Far Future, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon, halfling!nott, positive and good future, possible future fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott gets her wish.





	Change

Caleb held her hand, helping her balance while getting used to her new feet, “I don’t know if it’s different having five toes, but I assume it’s at least different when your used to four most of your life.” he explained. 

Nott nodded, grateful for the help even if the balance isn’t the problem. She’s more just acclimating to seeing a dark skin color that isn’t green, with fingers that don’t end in claws, and hair that is brown and soft instead of a greenish nest over her face. 

Her ears are smaller then they used to be, less able to listen for sounds around, but end in the customary points of a halflings. She smiles, looking at herself with little assistance until Caleb passes her a mirror and she can look better. 

She looks pretty, teeth straight and white behind lips that are no longer thin and threatening. Her smile finally a smile instead of a threatening snarl. Freckles along her nose and the top of her cheeks. 

Her eyes are green like shiny emeralds, flecks of gold in them instead of being where her eyes are now white. 

Her clothes hadn’t changed, but she fit into them better instead of swim in the too large fabric she couldn’t get fitted for fear of discovery. She’d need to mend the hood, now, that her ears wouldn’t fit through the holes. She might need to buy shoes too. 

She dropped the mirror, jumping into Caleb’s arms in an excited hug, overbalancing him into falling on the ground with her. He hugs back once he’s able to breath, both staying on the ground for a few minutes like that, before Nott gets off and helps him up. 

“Thank you, so much Caleb. Thank you for doing this for me.” She said, letting him take her hand in his where he knelt in front of him. 

He nodded, “Thank you for helping me as well,  _Liebling_. You are happy like this,  _Ja_? It’s the least I could do for my oldest friend.” 

Nott smiled again, not afraid to do so anymore, “It’s the best. You’re so great with magic, you could have done your thing without me. Thank you so much, again, I’m very happy with this.”

“I as well.”

“Let’s go see the others! They’ll want to see how I look now that I’m changed, Jester will be so excited!” Nott let go of his hand, turning around while he stood up, running to where they’d left the others. 

She left her hood down while she ran, and no one was scared or angry at her. Besides the people she ran into on the way to her friends, anyway, but they had it coming. 


End file.
